


keep your eyes on me

by subgyeom



Series: yugyeom-centric collection [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Yugyeom, Daddy Kink, Fisting, M/M, Rimming, Top Choi Youngjae, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subgyeom/pseuds/subgyeom
Summary: it’s not that yugyeom has anything against the concept of being watched.but it’s just thatthismight be too much for him.





	keep your eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from TH13: "i was wondering could you do youngjae/yugyeom ot7 where youngjae gets the others to watch him take yg apart?"
> 
> i hope this is okay!! i feel as if my smut writing abilities are worsening lately bc all i've been ill _and_ depressed recently so all i wanna write is angst but hopefully i did the prompt justice!! btw this fic features an excessive amount of extremely dominant!youngjae bc it's my fave thing in the world and i'm not even sorry for it

it’s not that yugyeom has anything against the concept of being watched.

in fact, he likes it. a lot. enough that he finds it a little weird, if he’s being honest with himself. when he’s lost in the rhythm, dancing and dancing till everything aches, and he feels dark eyes fall upon him and _stare_ , intently following his every move, he can barely contain a pleased flush from spreading up his neck to his cheeks. and in a little more intimate moments, with his fingers curled around himself, head rolled back and his cheeks red, hips twitching with every thrust into his hand, the presence of another makes his skin burn hot.

but it’s just that _this_ might be too much for him.

yugyeom’s sitting on his bed, looking everywhere but in the eyes of his hyung, youngjae slowly coaxing his legs open with careful hands. he feels vulnerable, even more so than usual, and it’s strange. this is yugyeom’s very own space, his own room, and he feels safer here than anywhere else (although it may not be his favourite place, a title reserved for the arms of his lovers). and maybe he always feels helpless when it comes to his hyungs - because when they’re out of the spotlight and hidden away in the dorm, it’s like a switch is flicked and suddenly yugyeom is no longer his evil maknae self, but just a meek boy who’ll bend and break for them - but being in a space where he is slightly more confident makes him feel a little less fragile.

but right now, he still is like prey, shrinking from youngjae’s gaze and the feeling of multiple pairs of eyes taking all of him in. he can’t help it, help how he’s acting like a delicate little lamb in front of six wolves - and he knows it’s a slightly dramatic description, but it’s _true_ . because while he is ready to let youngjae take control of every inch of him while the others watch him get fucked until he’s _messy_ , tears staining his cheeks and cum dripping from his hole, at the very same time, he’s scared.

really, really scared. terrified, honestly. and he’s not exactly sure what it is that makes him so cautious. maybe it’s the still lingering insecurities that have never quite left him alone or maybe it’s because he’s only used to having one of his boyfriends with him. either way, even though he can feel himself harden noticeably in his boxers at just the thought, he isn’t sure he’s ready for this.

but he has little time to argue before youngjae’s hands tighten around his thighs, digging into the skin with his slightly sharp nails, and pull him close, slotting their bodies tightly together. their noses brush together when youngjae leans forward, pressing his lips against yugyeom’s in a soft kiss that makes the world around them melt away. it’s easy to forget the panic deep inside from just the light pressure, youngjae’s fingers kneading his muscles, the tension slipping away - but then youngjae deepens the kiss, licking into his mouth fervently as a little noise of shock escapes yugyeom, his arms shakingly settling around youngjae’s shoulders.

youngjae’s kisses are the opposite of what one might expect. youngjae’s soft, the equivalent of sunshine with his howling laughter and pure smiles, but he’s always the most _hungry_ , grip tight on anywhere he can touch as he devours him, fucking his mouth with his tongue until he’s breathless, unable to hold back the high-pitched moans that are just barely muffled. a blush rises high on his cheeks when he realises that the groans answering his noises aren’t entirely youngjae’s own sounds, but that they belong to the other inhabitants of the room as well. it makes him strangely giddy, the thought of them finding satisfaction in just the sight of him, and his worries start to lessen, slipping away as easily as youngjae’s tongue sliding into his mouth.

yugyeom is fully situated on youngjae’s lap, fingers curled in the other’s hair until he’s painfully pulling at the roots, when the meeting of their mouths finally separates. he’s acutely of aware of how wrecked he must already look, with slick lips that he can’t stop running his tongue over, with glazed, half-lidded eyes partially hidden by already messy hair, with the way his hands cling for something to keep him grounded. sometimes he hates how a simple kiss can make him _weak_ , how he can lose himself in it until reality is no longer a concern, because his hyungs enjoy using it to their advantage far too much, but right now he’s intoxicated, swept away in the pleasure of it.

youngjae nuzzles his nose into the base of neck, dragging his lips up to just behind his ear, and the touch makes yugyeom quiver in his grasp. he’s so sensitive and it’s unfair and he _hates_ it. youngjae can probably sense his want to whine, considering yugyeom can feel practically feel the smugness radiating off him as he presses small kisses onto his skin.

“yugyeom-ah.” his name is just a breathy whisper out of youngjae’s lips, just loud enough for yugyeom to catch it but just low enough that it won’t reach the other’s ears. his voice is rough, lower sounding than his typical tone, and filled with mischief. yugyeom knows he’s smirking even if he can’t see his face - his lips pulled into a feral little thing he’ll hide from the others, because youngjae enjoys the surprise the others will evidently feel when they finally witness how truly violent he is, how he leaves the most bruises and marks on his skin that take forever to fade. “do you think you can handle doing what we did last week again?”

yugyeom freezes at those words (mind flashing back to when he’d teased youngjae to the point where his hands were clenched, his jaw locked, his teeth gritted together and his eyes stormy, a level of anger he’d never seen on the other’s face - and when they’d gotten to youngjae’s room, he’d been shoved roughly on the bed and his clothes literally ripped off him until he was bare, pale skin on show until it turned red until youngjae’s harsh hands - and he’d been filled up so _good_ , fucking himself back on all of youngjae’s fingers until the pleasure became far too much and he was screaming, floating in subspace before he knew it) and hesitantly nods his head.

“on your knees for me, then.” he’s louder now, probably on purpose, and his voice holds more authority, commanding him to do whatever he desires. a whimper builds up in yugyeom’s throat, but he holds it back, not wanting to embarrass himself even more with a blatant show of much the power he holds turns him on. he awkwardly scrambles off youngjae’s lap, missing the fond looks he receives at his clumsy movements, and presents himself, curling his fingers into the sheets.

nimble hands pull off his underwear, leaving him fully exposed, the soft flush that had made itself clear upon his upper half spreading down his body as he feels the piercing stares, burying his face into the pillow to avoid their eyes. his hyungs aren’t gentle and the evidence of that isn’t hard to find, with bruises in the shape of handprints blossomed over his ass and bite marks trailing from the curve of his back to the meat of his thighs. youngjae makes a noise of satisfaction as he runs his hands over the blemished skin, pushing his fingers _hard_ against the newest marks and grinning when yugyeom’s entire body jerks from the mix of pain and pleasure.

youngjae wraps his fingers lightly around yugyeom’s wrist and raises his hand to rest on his ass. yugyeom knows what he wants without the other even asking, spreading his cheeks to reveal his rim for youngjae to play with. his hole is puffy, probably from the fact that promotions had recently ended and it seemed that all his hyungs had left to do during the break was fuck him until they forgot their boredom (not that yugyeom is complaining), but it opens up eagerly under the thumb youngjae pushes against it, rubbing in soft circles to create a slight pleasure that yugyeom just wants more of, forgetting his self-consciousness to push his hips back and whine.

youngjae moves his hand away and yugyeom opens his mouth to complain, even while knowing what the consequences of acting like a brat is - but he doesn’t have a chance to before youngjae’s leaning forward to lap at his hole. a sharp cry rips itself out of his mouth, scraping his throat raw, as he scrambles for purchase on the covers. youngjae is relentless in his attack, holding yugyeom still by his hips as he sucks on his rim. being eaten out like this, so fervently, brings out the best sounds from yugyeom and that’s exactly why youngjae is doing it.

“h-hyung - oh, _fuck_ ,” yugyeom tries to form some sentence to express praise at the feelings what youngjae is doing with his tongue is bringing, but all he can manage is aimless rambling, mewling as the other licks him open carefully. “more, please,” he pleads, not entirely sure what he wants. he just wants more of whatever youngjae is willing to give him, more of whatever youngjae thinks he deserves. the response to his begging is a finger carefully being squeezed into his hole as youngjae traces his rim, moving carefully to open up his now somewhat loosened hole even more, lapping and biting and fucking him with his tongue until slurping noises fill the room.

youngjae pulls away reluctantly, picking up the lube to drizzle it against his hole, yugyeom jumping slightly at the coldness of the substance. he coats his fingers too, knowing it’s best to use a little too much just so the ache yugyeom feels is lessened, even just a little bit. he pushes another finger in beside the first, slowly as to not hurt the boy bent over in front of him, but yugyeom is impatient as ever, taken over by neediness as he rocks back against the fingers inside of him, whining high when youngjae still him with a small slap against his thigh. he’s sure he hears the whisper of one of the others (“just hurry up and get on with it” or “fuck him already, can’t you see how much he wants it”) and he’s half-tempted to turn and make a comment about how yugyeom’s brattiness and restlessness must be rubbing off on them. but he controls that part of him and instead becomes even more unhurried in his movements, slowing the pace of his fingers until they’re fucking deep inside him steadily, but missing his prostate each time.

yugyeom lets out a pathetic cry of annoyance, fighting against his hold only to feel a harsher smack land across the curve of his ass. he stops squirming immediately, his noises of irritation settling into sniffles as the warning becomes clear. yugyeom’s been punished before, more times than he can really count, but he’s not sure if he’s ready to be spanked in front of all of his hyungs. so, he quiets down and tries to focus on the feeling of youngjae’s fingers working him open, and not the burning inside that yearns for him to move quickly and roughly.

it’s not until youngjae slides another finger in, fucking him with three, that yugyeom’s noises pick up in volume again. youngjae’s focus has slipped, thinking more about the way yugyeom looks like this - back arched and his ass in the air, hole swallowing his fingers, blush having spread all the way from the tips of his ears to his thighs - than about what he’s doing. so when his fingers bump up against that spot inside, he wasn’t ready for yugyeom’s body to spasm in his grip, thrashing as he screeches.

“ _d-daddy_ !” he squeals, barely aware of the sharp intakes of breath from his hyungs. all of them prefer different titles - bambam likes being called ‘hyung’ more than he’d ever admit, jinyoung enjoys the sound of ‘sir’ tumbling out of his lips, jackson has told yugyeom that him moaning out ‘oppa’ is the hottest thing he’d ever heard, jaebum’s aggressive nature and control freak tendencies mean ‘master’ is something he wants to hear, mark has a strange liking for being the ‘king’ to yugyeom’s ‘princess’ - but they all find delight in this certain one. “daddy, _m-more_!”

youngjae almost debates punishing him for being so demanding, but with the way his hole is fluttering, yugyeom’s likely on the edge already and it would be unfair of him to stop now. he slots another finger into his hole and youngjae can’t help but coo at the little whimpers that keep escaping yugyeom’s lips at the slight burn from the stretch, pressing reassuring kisses against his back to try and soothe him.

yugyeom’s so far gone by the time he’s ready for all of youngjae’s fingers. his entire body is shaking, both from the pleasure that zips up his spine and the effort of holding back, and the tremors are evident in the way his legs are about to buckle, only held up by youngjae’s grip. youngjae had fisted a hand in his hair and turned his head until he was visible to all of them, tear-stained cheeks and quivering lips on display, and yugyeom hadn’t even fought back. he’s just staring with glassy eyes, the red flush that had overtaken his features burning even brighter when he meets his hyungs’ eyes, shrinking under their gaze but not looking away. he looks so ruined but youngjae wants to push him further, until he can’t even tell up from down, until all he can do is babble aimlessly as all of them turn him into a bigger mess, until he’s floating, sticky with his own cum covering his tummy and youngjae’s own dripping down his thighs. maybe that’s somewhat sadistic of him, wanting to wreck yugyeom so much, but he can’t help it.

yugyeom _wails_ when youngjae’s thumb tucks inside of him, clenching and unclenching rapidly around youngjae’s hand. his filthy noises turn into screams when youngjae begins to curl his fingers, pressing against every part of his walls, grazing his prostate, stuffing him until he feels far too full. “daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy-” yugyeom sobs, over and over again, practically chanting the word. the desperation in his voice makes youngjae’s dick throb in his jeans. _god_ , he really is sadistic. “daddy, p-please!”

youngjae isn’t really sure what yugyeom wants (although he doubts yugyeom knows either), so he just hushes his baby, rubbing his fingers against his prostate until more filthy noises spill out of his mouth and he starts to scratch at the sheets beneath him, panting and drooling and already looking like such a fucking mess. “daddy,” yugyeom sounds soft, despite how hoarse it should be with the volume of his crying. “daddy, i-i think i’m gonna-”

“cum for me, darling,” youngjae murmurs, shifting his hand at just the right angle for a short, severe thrust that makes the coil in yugyeom’s tummy tighten to the point of hurting before exploding, his vision flashing white as he cums, eyes rolling back into his head. his entire body collapses as he stains the sheets, moaning as his hole continues to clench around youngjae’s hand. gently, he slips out his hand, leaving yugyeom’s loose hole on show for all of them and youngjae isn’t the only one to groan at the sight of it.

a few minutes pass by. youngjae simply runs a hand through yugyeom’s hair, calming him back down to earth with simple touches, pressing a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. eventually, his whimpers fade away and the room is filled with just the heavy breathing of the inhabitants waiting. “baby,” yugyeom perks up a little at the pet name, looking up over his shoulder at him with a dazed expression that youngjae can’t help but find adorable. “do you think you can take more?”

yugyeom thinks for a moment, biting his lip. his whole body aches and he’s still going through the aftershocks of such an overwhelming orgasm. but the want for more is still present, as it always is, and he nods, blushing pink when youngjae’s brightest smile is the response to his agreement. he blushes scarlet when youngjae curls an arm around his waist and pulls him up on his lap, facing his hyungs directly, quickly hiding his face in hands.

“hey, none of that,” youngjae scolds, pinching his sides lightly. yugyeom drops them, uncovering his face that progressively gets redder as he avoids every gaze and keeps his head downcast. his shyness has come back to him, but youngjae doubts it’ll last long, because the moment yugyeom has a dick inside of him, he turns into a debauched mess.

that’s exactly why he thrusts up into him without warning. yugyeom shrieks, clawing at the arms around his middle as the sparks of pleasure shock through him, and youngjae answers him with a cry of his own. yugyeom’s still so, so _tight_ , engulfing youngjae’s cock and rocking back against him ardently, the sense of humiliation seemingly no longer a concern. because of that, youngjae moves to spread his legs open, holding him wide by his thick thighs so the others can see his cock disappearing into him, can witness how he can ravage yugyeom until the little boy’s shaking and shouting. it seems like yugyeom’s still a little mortified, trying to close his legs despite youngjae’s firm grip, but youngjae fucks into him and his head lolls back, seemingly forgetting everything but the way he’s being filled up.

youngjae knows he won’t last long. he’s been throbbing, the sight of yugyeom just torturing him as he waited to fuck the other, and with every thrust, he can feel himself getting close to falling over the edge. but yugyeom is close again as well, his entire body shuddering on every hit against his prostate and his mouth slack, howls escaping with total abandon as youngjae pistons faster. the abuse of his hole is nearing too much for yugyeom and he lets out a little plea. “daddy, i need to cum-”

“touch yourself,” youngjae cuts him off, more pleased than he should be when yugyeom colours rosy, but still wraps a hand around himself. yugyeom’s leaking cock looks so small in his hand, the little boy fucking his fist and forking his thumb in this slit, practically weeping as he works himself back on youngjae’s cock, bouncing in time with youngjae’s thrusts. youngjae loves this, loves how he can turn yugyeom from his typical soft but still fierce self into a whining slut who only cares about getting fucked. briefly, in his mind, he wonders when he turned from being innocent to a pervert, but he’s swept away from his thoughts when yugyeom tightens around him and cums all over himself with a heavy gasp, tremors running through him even more than before as he battles the oversensitivity while youngjae continues to thrust into him, only chasing own release now.

youngjae rams into him once, twice - and then he’s cumming, the squeezing of yugyeom’s hole too much, filling him up as yugyeom cries out, kicking his legs from forceful pleasure that sweeps over him, submerged in it. he carefully slips out, laying yugyeom gently on the bed and pressing a wet kiss against his cheek, before zipping up his jeans and walking away. “it’s your turn now,” he says to no one in particular.

yugyeom doesn’t hear him. the world around him has blurred and the only thing he can manage to focus on is the feeling of emptiness as the cum starts to spill from his gaping hole. but then a hand rests warily on his side, as if not to scare him, before it slips further down and long fingers decorated with rings probe at his hole, sliding in and leaving him moaning as they bump up against that one spot.

“oh, baby,” and yugyeom knows that voice far too well, is well acquainted with the one with playfulness present in his tone and an impish smirk in his dark eyes. “will you let hyung play with you as well?”

and against better judgement, he caves in and says yes.


End file.
